


Day 4 - Angel/Demon AU

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel!Jensen, Cockles, Demon!Misha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recent surge in demonic activity has Heaven sending the angel, Jenael, to investigate. He finds the source of mischief in the form of a demon named Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Angel/Demon AU

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen = Jenael.  
> Demon!Misha is something I could have so much fun with later. XD

The stench of sulphur pervaded through the deserted warehouse and the angel’s distaste was evident on his features as he searched the area, his blade in hand. He'd been ordered to investigate the demonic activity by his superiors and hadn't been able to find anything yet. 

He turned the corner, senses alert to his surroundings, then whirled around, bringing his blade down in a vicious stab aimed for the chest of the demon who had appeared right behind him. His back ended up slammed into the nearest wall, the brick and mortar cracking ominously from the impact. 

“Hey, angel face.” The demon smirked, pinning the angel against the wall with his body.

The angel growled. “Misha!”

“Jenael!” The demon mimicked his low growl and stern expression then laughed. “About time they sent you out to play. If I had to do one more weather disturbance to get their attention, I was gonna start putting out flashing neon signs.”

Jenael sighed as Misha released him, tucking his blade away. “This was all your doing then?”

“Yep. Tornado here, demon deal there. You're lucky I'm so patient.” Misha crossed his arms and grinned at his angelic companion. 

“How do you figure that exactly?” The angel arched a brow. 

“Otherwise I would have made an even bigger mess to try and get you down here,” Misha said, matter-of-fact. He grinned. “Beside, Jen. You know you're happy to see me. Don't try to tell me otherwise.”

Jen sighed and shook his head ruefully. “You're more trouble than you're worth,” he groused, but they both knew he wasn't being serious. 

Misha got into his personal space again, that grin lingering on his lips. “I missed you too,” he murmured before pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss. Only then did Jen’s frosty demeanor seem to melt, just as he did from the kiss. 

He brought his hands up to frame Misha's face. There was nothing rushed about the kiss. They saw each other so infrequently that they tended to just savor every moment like this they could get. As if they sought to commit every stolen little moment to memory until they could meet again. 

It was always in secret though. They would likely be killed if any other angels or demons discovered the true nature of their relationship. In truth, they loved each other, but it was forbidden. All they had were these brief respites from being on opposing sides of an eternal conflict and they treasured them.

Misha pulled back after a moment, brushing the tip of his nose against Jen’s lightly. “I know you can't stay. I just wanted to see you. Even if it's only for a few minutes.”

Jen was kept on a tight leash while Misha was given the near equivalent of free rein as long as he still brought in souls and didn't go against Crowley's orders. Usually their interludes were thanks to Misha doing something to draw Heaven’s attention so they would send someone to investigate. The problems always seemed to stop after they sent Jenael so the higher ranking angels had taken to sending him continually since he got the job done. 

“I wish I could,” Jen admitted quietly. “That I had more time…”

Misha kissed him again. “I know. That's okay though. I'll just start a fuss in Europe and you'll be back down here in no time. Maybe we can have a date in Venice.”

Jen gave a little laugh and nodded. “I'd like that. I should get back to Heaven though. They'll be expecting my report.”

“I know. I'll see you soon. Don't go flirting with other angels behind my back,” Misha teased and wrapped his arms around him to hold him tightly. “Be careful. I love you.”

The whispered words earned a small smile and Jen returned the embrace. “I won't. You be careful too. I love you.”

Jen was the one that sought a kiss next and, like Misha, he made it linger, knowing it might be a while before he got another chance for one. 

He forced himself to step back, watching Misha for as long as he could before he disappeared with a flutter of his wings to return to Heaven.

Misha's smile just before he left would have to last Jen until next time. 

Whenever that would be.


End file.
